Conexión con el asesino
by InkSpottedWalls
Summary: Este es mi primer cuento que he subido a aquí, así que no estoy seguro de qué más decir, excepto que éste es sólo uno de muchos capítulos. También he creado este pequeño número de construir suspense. Así que no voy a decir nada más por ahora, pero no puedo esperar para cargar el resto! Ria


Otoño era frío y ágil en esta época del año. Las hojas cambian muchos colores diferentes y dispersos en cada último rincón de la pequeña ciudad. Los días se hacen más cortos y los tiempos de la noche, ya. La fecha para las vacaciones de invierno se acercaba cada día que pasa la escuela. Cada vez más niños se 'coger algo. Menos tiempo se pondría en la enseñanza, y más en la preparacion para las fiestas. Pero cada tween y adolescente sabían que serían responsables de la limpieza. Era Viernes, 15 de noviembre, y los estudiantes de W. Highschool ya no pudo contener excitación y vítores emabrgo para un pronto-a-ser-new-year. Con en cuestión de segundos los pasillos estaban ahora vacías, a excepción de un estudiante. Quién caminaba por los pasillos del edificio ahora abanded, arreglan sus pasos resonaban con fuerza a través de los pasillos y de regreso.

* * *

La joven fue corta, con piel de melocotón pálido y cabello castaño jengibre va justo debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, eran de color azul claro con una franja de revestimiento de plata. La luna reflejaba su resplandor, su cabeza estaba llena hasta el borde con preguntas que necesitan respuestas desesperadamente. Sus instintos innatos se arremolinaban alrededor de su interior, poco a poco sufficated, como la adrenalina comenzó a tomar su curso. Estaba de pie, y sin embargo, todavía respirando, delante de alguien que no sabe que tiene una conciencia, por lo menos. Haveing suficiente sangre en sus manos para llenar una piscina. "Lucha o huida" ya no applided a este tipo de situación, era "ahora o nunca". Ella usó ambas manos para agarrar la parte superior de su chaqueta con cuello de color rosa. Ella rezó para que ella no tendría tanto para la autodefensa, al menos no ahora de todos modos. Ambos pies se quedaron concretan a la acera mientras sus rodillas se doblaron. Mirando fijamente al joven, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaba pasando por su mente en su lugar. A través de la visión periférica, que había notado algo. A su derecha estaba la calle, vacío, nadie para ejecutar la ayuda. Y a su izquierda, un callejón. Un callejón sin salida, donde correr si las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

La pequeña, casi como muñeca, muchacha miró hacia abajo. No es capaz de soportar la forma en que la miraba con tal un espacio en blanco, sin embargo, la mirada hipnótica. Su capucha cubría su rostro, pero sus ojos brillaban casi como un gato. Cogió un pequeño mechón de su cabello con el pulgar derecho y el dedo pionter, elevándolo por encima de su cabeza.

"Tengo curiosidad por Natalie," El varón joven declaró que la chica no se atreve a hacer contacto visual. "¿Sabes quién soy yo?" Luego agarró un mechón grande de pelo, tirando furiosamente contra ella. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando se encontró cara a cara con él, "Tú sabes, ¿no?" Tenía un cuchillo militar delgado, negro hasta la garganta. Sus ojos no se abren con el miedo, pero con intrest lugar. Hace unos días que no quería tener nada que ver con ella, de hecho, que había tratado de mantener su distancia. Las cosas pueden cambiar sin embargo. "Bueno ..." Su vioce no sonar más severa, pero todavía inquietante. Por último, se aclaró la garganta.

"Sí, ya sé lo que eres", dijo ella, tratando de que su voz no sonaba temblorosa, "pero-"

"Pero, ¿qué?" él la interrumpió. Ella no podía ver, o tal vez que podía, pero sabía tan bien como ella lo hizo. No se atrevía a pasar a la acción. Su conexión con ella era un inexplicable uno. La hoja se quedó a la misma distancia de su garganta, pero no podía dejar de sentir que cada vez más cerca. "Pero", pensó para sí misma, "no era el destino que nos conocimos, fue casualidad." De repente, algo que no podía explicar, le hizo hacer lo que ella no podía hacer por su cuenta. Puso tanto de su abrigo, las manos sin guantes con el el izquierdo, que celebró su chioce de arma. Podía sentir el pulso en su blanco, la muñeca expuesta, corriendo con la adrenalina. Ella utilizó su dedo pionter derecha y acarició suavemente las vendas que cubrían su garganta. Todavía manchada con un poco de sangre. Con una expresión de la luz que cubre su rostro, ella Keenley respondió:

"Usted es Jeff el asesino, y le arreglaron ..."


End file.
